Looking Out For Her
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: When Alex is at her lows with her disease, Mitchie will always be by her side. F/F DEMENA


I held her hand as the doctor walked back in a clip board in hand. He looked up at us and I could already tell this wasn't going to be good.

"I've got here with me you're test results so I can now diagnose you properly. I'm afraid my first assumption was correct. There is no cure and your case seems to be permanent. Again I'm sorry but there is nothing else we can do besides prescribe you with a cream to help with joint pains." The room was silent and I watched her worriedly not knowing how she would react. She just nodded not looking at either of us.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another patient in need of my care." And with that he was gone. I looked back to Alex who seemed to continue staring back into space.

"Hey Lex, are you okay?" I asked. Okay maybe not the beat thing to say but I needed to say something.

"I-i..." was all she got out before the tears came pouring out and I was by her side in a flash. "How am I supposed to keep going with my concerts? Or my career in general? I'm going to forget the most important things, I won't be up to do any interviews or appearances. I think my career is over!" She cried whilst I just held her.

"No it's not. You'll be fine. I know you can do this, I know you. And when things get bad, I'll always be there to help you get back on track. I promise you'all be fine because I'm the one looking out for you."

* * *

I waited patiently in the dining room wearing a nice dress and make up. The room was dark, the only lighting being the dim candlelight. I've been ready for half an hour now and I was waiting for my girlfriend to make it home from the concert. Yes, I did go to the concert, I'm a supportive girlfriend; I go to every one, I just came home right after to make sure everything was ready and in place. I ordered take out because A. Its her favorite and B. I didn't have time to cook. I didn't blame Alex for being late, she didn't even know I set this up for her, but I was starting to get worried now. I reached for the phone ready to call and check up on her when the door opened and she walks in. I stood next to the table I had decorated nicely and smiled warmly at her. Her eyes were already tearing up and they were a bit puffy signaling she had been crying before just now. I was immediately concerned.

"Alex? Babe what's wrong?" I asked stepping forward to pull her into a hug. Alex had always been brave and I'd only seen her cry twice before, both were because of her condition.

"This is all so beautiful Mitch, I love it, but I'm no sure I'm up for it" she buried her head into my neck and cried harder feeling bad. I stroked her hair lightly and did my best to calm her down.

"It's okay Lex, really. There's no need to stress over it. Now, why were you crying before?" I asked. Ever since I found out my girlfriend was sick, she's been more open about it but I honestly don't understand how she can feel bad for something she can't control. I heard her sniffle a few times before she spoke again.

"It's hurting again. That's why it took so long to get home, I can barely walk. Gosh I'm sch a wuss." She cried and I pulled back a bit to stare into those beautiful eyes.

"Hey, you are NOT a wuss. You're the strongest girl I know, now, what do our say I draw you a nice bath to help you relax and then I'll help you with the cream later?" I asked and she just nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry match" she said softly and I kissed her head.

"What did I tell you? You've got nothing to apologize for. Now c'mon, the sooner you finish, the sooner we can snuggle." After I said that I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stair. She was light so it was no problem but she normally would protest saying she doesn't want me to strain my self.

After her bath, and she used the cream her doctor suggested for er joints, I carried her back into the room and laid her gently on the bed. I sighed when I realized the fever was back. The poor girl was so young but still had to go through a lot. She had had her eyes closed by she now opened them tiredly and gazed up at me groaning slightly.

"Mitch I can't do the concert tonight, I don't want to let my fans down, but I can't" she murmered.

"Alex, sweetie, you already did the concert and you didn't let anyone one down" I reassured her.

"I did?" She asked and I smiled slightly.

"Yes and our were amazing" I told her slightly tracing the rash on her face, careful not to actually touch it. She was always insecure about it, so I found it best to just not let her know. She smiled sleepily before she suddenly started panting as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Mitchie... I ... I can't... breath" she gasped out and I immediately pulled her into my lap stroking her hair and running circles in her back.

"Shhh just calm down, remember what the doctor said? Breathe in" I demonstrated and had her follow suit. "Breathe out" I again demonstrated and we did this a few more times before she calmed down again. Before I knew it she was fast asleep still in my lap. As gently as I could, I laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in. I placed a kiss on her forehead before cleaning up downstairs and grabbing an Ibuprofen and a glass of water. I brought it back upstairs and set it on her nightstand because I knew she'd most likely have a headache tomorrow morning, plus it'll reduce the fever and hopefully the swelling. Out of all the people, it had to be my girlfriend who got Lupus? I thought this as I climbed under the covers too after having changed and turned out the lights. I loved her with all my heart and there was NO WAY I was letting this disease get the best of her. After all, I had always promised to be the one to look out for her.


End file.
